Guida alla Moralità
Questa pagina ha lo scopo di mostrare le esatte conversazioni e/o azioni che permetteranno di ricevere punti Eroe e Rinnegato. Storia Pre-Servizio e Profilo Psicologico punti Eroe e Rinnegato iniziali *Spaziale/Eroe di Guerra 20 punti *Colono/Eroe di Guerra 15 punti *Terrestre/Eroe di Guerra 10 punti *Spaziale/Superstite 15 , 5 punti *Colono/Superstite 10 , 10 punti *Terrestre/Superstite 5 , 15 punti *Spaziale/Implacabile 10 punti *Colono/Implacabile 15 punti *Terrestre/Implacabile 20 punti Prologo: Trova la Sonda Joker e Kaidan *2 punti dicendo "Concordo." *2 punti dicendo "Chiudi quella bocca!" Richard L. Jenkins e la Dottoressa Chakwas *2 punti dicendo "Calmati, Jenkins." *2 punti dicendo "Fa parte del lavoro." Primo Contatto *2 punti dicendo "Merita una sepoltura." *2 punti dicendo "Lascialo perdere." Ashley Williams *2 punti dicendo "Stai bene?" *:più (assicurati di chiedere ad Ashley cosa è successo alla sua squadra per avere queste opzioni) *2 punti dicendo "Non devi sentirti in colpa." *2 punti dicendo "Li hai abbandonati." *:più *2 punti dicendo "Bene, vieni con noi." Gli Scienziati *2 punti dicendo "Ora siete al sicuro." *:più *9 punti colpendo Manuel I Contadini *2 punti dicendo "È sicuro." *:più *2 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Mi nascondi qualcosa." *:più *2 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Potrebbe sapere qualcosa." *2 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Ti sacrificherai per lui?" Il contrabbandiere *2 punti dicendo "Lascia perdere, Williams." (Devi aver ottenuto il nome di Powell dai Contadini) *:più *2 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Stai mentendo!" Kaidan tornati sulla Normandy (se Shepard è una donna) *2 punti dicendo "Mi hai aiutata." *2 punti dicendo "La missione è fallita." Ashley tornati sulla Normandy *2 punti dicendo "Ci hai aiutati." *2 punti dicendo "La missione è fallita." ;Totali *22 , 8 freebies *29 , 15 freebies Cittadella: Incastrare Saren Arrivo alla Cittadella *2 punti dicendo "Non si rendono conto." Nella Torre *2 punti dicendo "Non proteggetelo!" Cittadella: Garrus *2 punti dicendo "È stato molto rischioso." *2 punti dicendo "Bel colpo." Prendere Fist (occorrono 3 punti Fascino o 3 punti Intimidazione altrimenti i magazzinieri ti attaccheranno non importa quanto tu sia veloce.) *2 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Potete ancora salvarvi." *2 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "State facendo uno sbaglio." *:più *2 punti dicendo "Non meriti di vivere." *2 punti dicendo "Se lo meritava." Ritorno alla Torre *2 punti dicendo "È la soluzione migliore." *2 punti dicendo "Smettetela di osteggiarci!" Parlando con l'Ambasciatore *2 punti dicendo "Starò attento." *2 punti dicendo "È il suo lavoro." Dialogo della partenza *2 punti dicendo "Dobbiamo fare la nostra parte." *2 punti dicendo "Non ci aiuterà nessuno!" *:più *2 punti dicendo "Tutti contano su di noi." *2 punti dicendo "Non abbiamo altra scelta." Navigatore Pressly *2 punti dicendo "Sono dalla nostra parte." *:più *2 punti dicendo "Dubiti delle mie decisioni?" Puoi scegliere entrambe le risposte se scegli quella Eroe per prima. ;Totali *16 punti , 4 freebies *18 punti , 6 freebies Cittadella: Incarichi Cittadella: Consorte asari *2 punti dicendo "È stato un piacere." *2 punti dicendo "Ricompensa." Cittadella: Dottoressa Michel *2 punti dicendo "Risolviamo questo problema." *8 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Pensaci meglio." *2 punti dicendo "Ti ucciderò." *9 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Parla e sei morto!" Cittadella: L'ammiratore (terzo incontro) *8 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Non è così facile," "Ci sono altre battaglie," o "Parlando di fiducia..." *9 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Stronzate," "Non è bello come sembra," o "Ecco un test." Cittadella: Ritorno a casa *8 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Non è giusto." *8 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "È importante." *9 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Rilascerò il corpo." *9 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Questa è la guerra." Cittadella: Il segreto di Jahleed (Cittadella: I timori di Jahleed) *9 punti dicendo "Non vai da nessuna parte." (senza ricevere in precedenza "Cittadella: Scansiona i Custodi" da Chorban) *8 punti dicendo "Basta così." (ricevendo in precedenza "Cittadella: Scansiona i Custodi" da Chorban) *:più *8 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Fallo legalmente." *2 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Restituiscili" Cittadella: Il profeta del Presidium *8 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Questo non è degno di te." *8 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Non ci sarà alcun problema." *9 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Ci sarebbero problemi comunque." *9 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "La faccenda è pericolosa." Cittadella: La richiesta della giornalista (parlando in precedenza con Emily Wong prima di occuparti di Fist) *2 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Questo non basta." Cittadella: La sorella di Rita e Chellick (Cittadella: La sorella di Rita) *2 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Non hai bisogno di lei." *2 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Sei patetico." *:più *8 punti riportando la merce a Chellick *9 punti combattendo Jax Cittadella: Xeltan protesta *2 punti punti dicendo "Non ti preoccupare." INE: Acquisizione ostile (Persona d'interesse) *8 punti dicendo "No. Mi chiamo fuori." *2 punti dicendo "Nessun problema" o "Lo farò" *:più *2 punti dicendo "Ti dichiaro in arresto." *8 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Vattene." *2 punti dicendo "Allora non ci sono problemi." *2 punti dicendo "Basta attività illegali." *9 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Sciogli la banda." INE: Predoni (Persona scomparsa) *2 punti dicendo "Lo farò." *2 punti dicendo "Scordatelo." *:più *2 punti dicendo "Per te non dev'essere facile." *2 punti dicendo "Sapevi che era morto." ;Totali *82 , 2 freebies *77 , 2 freebies Cittadella: Incarichi (dopo un pianeta della trama) Cittadella: Affari di famiglia *8 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Comunque spetta a lei decidere." *8 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Ne vale la pena." *9 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Non sei di grande aiuto." *9 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Pensa al bambino." Cittadella: Posizionare una cimice *2 punti dicendo "Si tratta di una buona causa." o "Non c'è di che." *8 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Ho cambiato idea." *9 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "MENTI Tutto fatto." Cittadella: Il quarto potere *2 punti dicendo "Questa intervista è finita." *8 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "I Turian hanno contribuito." poi "L'equipaggio fa parte dell'Alleanza." *2 punti dicendo "Ora ti farò tacere." *9 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Una innovazione degli Umani." poi "Comando io la Normandy." (Nota: Se dopo usi "Questa intervista è finita." o "Ora ti farò tacere." nella domanda successiva, non otterrai questi punti, solo i 2 punti o i 2 punti citati sopra, rispettivamente. I 2 punti o i 2 punti vengono assegnati immediatamente alla fine dell'intervista, invece quelli ottenuti tramite le opzioni Intimidazione/Fascino non verranno assegnati finché non parlerai con l'Ammiraglio Hackett nella Mappa Galattica della Normandy. Cittadella: Ispezione a sorpresa *2 punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Dobbiamo creare dei ponti." *2 punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Dobbiamo riuscire a stupire." *2 punti dicendo "Non credo proprio," poi "Temo di si." o "Esattamente." INE: Diplomazia asari (Indaga sui mercenari) (Nota: Questo incarico può essere completato se Shepard va direttamente su Sharjila, saltando così il requisito di questa sezione per aver finito la missione.) *2 punti dicendo "Non preoccuparti." *2 punti dicendo "Lo spero bene." ;Totale *28 punti , 0 freebies *31 punti , 0 freebies Dopo due pianeti della trama Dopo due pianeti della trama sarai chiamato dal Consiglio *2 Punti dicendo "Bene." *:più *2 Punti dicendo "Non ho tempo per questo." poi "Questa è la mia indagine!" Noveria: Interesse dei Geth Sito di attracco di Port Hanshan *2 Punti dicendo "Collaboriamo." *:più *2 Punti dicendo "Non consegnerò le armi." Parlando con Maeko Matsuo dopo aver parlato con Gianna Parasini *2 Punti dicendo "Non fa niente." *2 Punti dicendo "Umiliante, eh?" Noveria: Contrabbando - hai bisogno di o 6 Punti o di 4 Punti per farti dire da Opold chi è il destinatario prima di venderlo a Inamorda *2 Punti vendendo direttamente il pacco a Inamorda Noveria: Spionaggio *Rifiuta il lavoro **8 Punti dicendo "Non è una buona scusa." (termina la missione) *Accetta il lavoro **2 Punti dicendo "Ti sbagli." **2 Punti dicendo "Missione compiuta." *Dicendo a Rafael Vargas "Mi ha assunto una Asari." **2 Punti dicendo "Gli ho parlato di te." **2 Punti dicendo "Siete entrambi fastidiosi." **9 Punti dicendo "MENTI Missione compiuta" Irruzione *8 Punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Sei qui illegalmente." *9 Punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Non puoi fermarci." *:più *2 Punti dicendo "Non mi hanno lasciato scelta." *2 Punti dicendo "Si faccia avanti." Lorik Qui'in *24 Punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Diventerebbe un eroe." *25 Punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Faccia come dico." Le Prove *Parla all'Amministratore Anoleis **25 Punti dicendo "Gianna la sta spiando." **Dopo aver detto "Oh. Lei è colpevole" o "Cosa ci guadagno?" ***9 Punti per fare un accordo con Anoleis *Parla con Gianna se non hai raggiunto un accordo con Anoleis o were able to keep the evidence **8 Punti dicendo "Ho convinto Qui'in." **:più parla con Matsuo **2 Punti dicendo "Era un criminale." **2 Punti dicendo "La sua opinione non conta." La Stazione Rift *2 Punti dicendo "Vedrò cosa posso fare." *2 Punti dicendo "Non sono qui per aiutarvi." *:più *2 Punti dicendo "Nessun problema." *2 Punti scappando senza combattere e dicendo "Non c'è di che." o "La situazione era ingestibile?" Noveria: Quarantena *24 Punti completando l'incarico La Regina Rachni *24 Punti lasciandola andare *25 Punti uccidendola Rapporto al Consiglio *Regina liberata: **2 Punti dicendo "Non succederà." **2 Punti dicendo "Devo indovinare?" ***2 Punti dicendo "Non questi Rachni. *Regina uccisa: **2 Punti dicendo "Non c'era altra soluzione." **2 Punti dicendo "A volte." ;Totale *112 Punti , 26 freebies *107 Punti , 6 freebies Feros: L'attacco dei Geth Informa Fai Dan *2 Punti dicendo "Felice d'essere d'aiuto." *2 Punti dicendo "Non l'ho fatto per voi." Parla con Calantha Blake *2 Punti dicendo "Qualche problema?" *2 Punti dicendo "Spero tu non sia contagiosa." Parla con Ian Newstead nelle gallerie *2 Punti dicendo "Posso aiutarti?" *2 Punti dicendo "Lo ammazzo." Feros: L'attacco dei Geth *8 Punti complettando la missione Feros: Celle energetiche *8 Punti completando l'incarico Feros: Carne di varren *8 Punti completando l'incarico :più *2 Punti dicendo "Pagami e basta." Feros: Fornitura idrica *8 Punti completando l'incarico Uscita ExoGeni *2 Punti dicendo "Ti credo." *2 Punti dicendo "Non mi interessa." Parla con Jeong *24 Punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Non capisce il potenziale?" *25 Punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Prima l'ammazzerò." **2 Punti dicendo "Potrebbe esssere." **2 Punti dicendo "Non posso rischiare." :più *2 Punti accettando le granate *2 Punti dicendo "No." (ottieni lo stesso le granate) Minimizzare le perdite (16) *2-32 Punti 2 per ogni colono salvato *2-32 Punti 2 per ogni colono ucciso Il Thorian *2 Punti dicendo "Lascia andare i coloni." *2 Punti dicendo "Ti distruggerò!" *:più *8 Punti per il completamento della missione Shiala *9 Punti dicendo "Non posso lasciarti in vita." Rapporto al Consiglio *2 Punti dicendo "Io aiuto tutti." *2 Punti dicendo "Non siate stupidi!" **2 Punti dicendo "Io l'ho compreso." ***2 Punti dicendo "Io aiuto tutti." (se hai salvato i coloni) o "Io volevo aiutarli." (se hai ucciso i coloni) La reazione dell'Ambasciatore Donnel Udina nel Presidium *2 Punti dicendo "Le importa solo questo?" *2 Punti dicendo "Erano sacrificabili." ;Totali *116 Punti , 46 freebies *86 Punti , 13 freebies Virmire Virmire: Wrex e la genofagia *Calmare Wrex **28 Punti utilizzando l'opzione Fascino "Non è la tua gente!" **28 Punti dicendo "I wouldn't do this otherwise." or "We are." (bisogna completare Wrex: Corazza di famiglia) **9 Punti utilizzando l'opzione Intimidazione "Sei un ingenuo." *Uccidere Wrex **25 Punti scegliendo "a Wrex." **:più **2 Punti dicendo "Cosa diavolo...?!?" **8 Punti dicendo "Qui comando io." (disponibile solo se è Ashey a sparare a Wrex, senza ordine da parte di Shepard) **:più (parlando successivamente con Kirrahe) **2 Punti dicendo "Era un amico." o "Merita rispetto." **2 Punti dicendo "Buttiamolo via." Categoria:Guide Categoria:Mass Effect